Tonight
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Based from CP Coulter's "Dalton" :: Julian's off to a shoot again and Logan misses him like crazy. Julian/Logan. Jogan. Characters aren't mine. R & R please!


**Title: **Tonight

**Author: **Black-and-Scarlet

**Summary: **Julian's off to a shoot again and Logan misses him like crazy.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine. Enough said.

**Author's Notes: **A sweet and somewhat fluffy Jogan fic. Once again, suggested by Ace [AceofCards]. You're plot-bunnies rock! Oh, by the way, I swear a lot in this one, so a bit of warning for those who aren't comfortable with any foul language! Thanks!

…x…

Logan shifts and turns on his bed, trying his damned hardest to get to sleep, because it's been freaking _hours_ since he's been in this cold, lonely room of his and he's just so fucking _exhausted_. But no… he just had to miss a certain someone who isn't here at current time, because he's off to another one of his frigging shoots. Fucking Larson…

But Logan just can't deny it. He simply misses the actor so, missing his touch, the feel of his hands against his skin, his gentle lips moving against his own, his warmth, his breath, and everything about Julian Larson-Armstrong that sends pleasant tingles down Logan's spine.

With a groan, Logan turns over and buries his face against a pillow. At this rate, no matter how freaking tired he is, there's just no fucking way that he can go to sleep. Not with Julian still playing inside his mind.

Logan takes a deep breath, inhales through his nose.

Huh… the pillow smells nice, a pleasant combination of mint, Julian's shampoo, a faint trace of cologne, and something else that's just entirely _Julian_, and Logan shouldn't really be thinking of these things because _how in fuck's name will he get to sleep with these thoughts disturbing his brain?_

Really… just, really…

Logan closes his eyes, because he's going to sleep _right this fucking instant _and if anyone's got a problem about that then they can just go fuck themselves for all he cares, because he's going to go off to dreamland right now… yup, right now… any minute now… any minute…

…okay, this just isn't working, because, _seriously_, how can he possibly sleep now?

Blazing green eyes snap open in frustration, and Logan sits up on his bed with a deep frown. He glances at his phone lying innocently on top of his bedside table, and then glares at it as though it's the object's fault he couldn't sleep. He contemplates whether he should give Julian a call or not, because he might be _busy_ –Logan rolls his eyes- and won't have time to answer, therefore leaving Logan to deal with his annoying voicemail again.

"_Hello, you've reached Julian Larson, and I probably have better things to do at the moment rather than talking to you. Please call again at some other time when it's convenient for me, but you can leave a message after this beep here. Beep-_" Logan mutters, copying Julian's voicemail perfectly. He gets up on his feet, causing his sheets and blankets to fall down on the floor, and he heads for the door leading to the room next to his, where the piano is located. Running a hand through his blond hair, he glances at Pavarotti –who is peacefully asleep in his cage ("fucking lucky bird")- and he sits down in front of the piano.

Ah, music… the one thing he can always find comfort and solace in. He lifts a finger and presses one random key, the sound it produces echoing inside the silent room and bouncing off of the walls. He runs his fingers along the rest of the keys, causing some random notes to sound every once in a while, until finally a song pops into his head and he presses one key –the opening note for the song he's thought of.

With expert hands, he begins playing, the sound coming out flawlessly, some overlapping each other and the notes just perfect. Pavarotti is suddenly awake, chirping merrily and flapping his wings, hopping inside his cage and tilting his head curiously to look at Logan.

The first words of the song come, and Logan sings, his voice surprisingly soft and gentle.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

His fingers move very quickly, swiftly, and he closes his eyes while singing. He isn't even glancing at the keys anymore –he's been playing this instrument for so long now he's mastered it by heart, and playing has always been a part of him. Music really is an amazing thing.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way-ay_

_Through the crowd…_

He smiles, thinking that the next lines of the song are really true and perfect to what he's feeling right now.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder-_

He sways a bit with the music, imagining that Julian is with him, sitting beside him right now, singing along and smiling. His heart swells at the thought and all frustration he's feeling just simply… _evaporates_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight…_

The music continues.

…x…

Julian sighs and leans back against the seat inside his car, dimly remembering his driver asking him if he's alright. Well, he's fucking exhausted, for one thing, and all he wants to do now is just get the fuck home and fucking _be_ in Logan's arms. His heart warms at the thought of the temperamental Stuart prefect and he smiles.

He wonders whether Logan is asleep right now, or still up thinking of him. Julian's finished his shoot earlier than expected, and he wants to surprise the blond by his arrival, so he didn't call him –even though he fucking wants to, so, _so _much.

He closes his sepia eyes and settles his brown head against the leather seat, and it's only now that he realizes what he's been listening to. The song's into the second verse already, however, and he unconsciously moves his lips to the words of the song.

_It's always at times like this_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever_

_Think of me_

'_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memories-_

Unknown to both boys, they are now singing the same song to each other, even if they're quite a distance apart. Julian's getting nearer now, however, and it's only a matter of minutes before he reaches Dalton's grounds.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder-_

Julian laughs, instantly thinking of Logan, and he realizes how true those words are.

Logan smiles wider, imagining Julian gazing at him with love and adoration.

They both sing.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight…_

...x…

Logan's fingers never stop playing. His eyes are now open, gazing around the dark room. The moon is full and bright tonight, its pale glow cascading inside the room through the open glass window. From inside the cage, Pavarotti is merrily flying around, his wings almost a blur of yellow color.

_And I – I…_

_Don't wan t to let you know_

_I – I…_

_Drown in you memories_

_I – I…_

_Don't want to let you go_

_I – I… don't…_

…x…

Julian climbs up the steps, having his assistants leave his things by the common room. He'll attend to those tomorrow, and he really just wants to see his boyfriend at the moment. He walks down the hall leading towards the prefect's room, and stops short when he hears music drifting out of the small gap at the door. So Logan _is _awake. Julian approaches the door and peeks in, and he sees Logan by the piano, his back to him.

Julian recognizes the song immediately and he pushes the door open some more, leaning against it. Logan doesn't notice, however, too absorb in his music. The brunette smirks and listens as his boyfriend sings, internally laughing at the irony of it all.

What a fucking _coincidence…_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

Julian is easily captivated by Logan's wonderful voice, and he takes a step towards the blond, who is still oblivious to his presence.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way-ay_

_Through the crowd…_

At the next lines, Julian can't stop himself from singing along.

'_Cause I need you_

'_Cause I miss you_

_And now I wonder-_

Surprised, Logan turns around to see who it is, and smiles when he sees Julian. His hands only falter for a bit, before resuming their flawless playing. Julian smiles back and walks over, sits down beside him, and they sing together.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you-_

They gaze at each other adoringly, green meeting brown, eyes full of warmth and love and affection and it's all just absolutely _perfect_.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you-_

Julian's hand lands on Logan's as the blond plays the final notes, and their smiles just grow and it can never disappear as long as they're with each other.

_If I could just hold you…_

_Tonight…_

The song ends, and Julian finds himself enclosed in Logan's strong arms, feeling contented and ridiculously happy. "Not just tonight, though," he whispers softly against the blond's ear.

Logan chuckles, and he says, "You're back early."

"Wanted to surprise you."

They stay like that for a while, perfectly content, and then Julian pulls back minutely so that he can look into that captivating green gaze.

Logan looks down at him and smiles briefly, before he leans down to press his mouth against the actor's. Their lips meld together perfectly, sliding against each other, warm and soft and only a little bit wet. Julian's heart thuds against his chest loudly, and it's the same for Logan, and then their hands are both exploring, seeking pass cloth and searching for some contact against bare skin. A laugh escapes Julian, and then Logan's soft red lips are on his throat, kissing the skin there lightly and gently grazing his tongue against the spot.

"I missed you, Jules."

Julian shivers as hot breath ghosts against his skin. "Missed you, too, Lo."

Logan kisses him on the lips again, before pushing him back down onto the seat. "And do you love me?"

Julian smiles and runs the side of his hand down Logan's left cheek. "Always."

It's going to be a long night tonight…

…x…

Done.

Jogan, what have you done to my brain?

So… is it okay?

Check out my other stories, please! Oh, and my Tumblr account as well. It's black-and-scarlet [dot] tumblr [dot] com. Feel free to drop anything you want to know in my ask-box. I seriously need more friends like me.

Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks.

~Scarlet


End file.
